


Noche de cita

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, age gap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Clark miró alrededor de nuevo, notando que no había nadie más.“No creo que me hayas traído aquí para hablarme sobre situaciones imaginarias, ¿o sí?” preguntó Clark.(¿Estaba mal que le gustara tanto lo pequeño y delicado que era Billy?)“No, la verdad no."
Relationships: Billy Batson/Clark Kent
Kudos: 3





	Noche de cita

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic regalo del giveaway que hice en twitter, espero lo disfruten UwU

A decir verdad, Clark sabía que había varios riesgos al salir con Billy.

Para empezar, estaba el detalle de Billy teniendo trece. Ufff, ligerísimo detalle, casi sin importancia, al menos para la pareja que tenía casi un año de relación. En todo caso, el riesgo era el mundo exterior estando contra ellos, pero ese no era el riesgo que atormentaba a Clark esos momentos.

Justo ahora, Clark Kent y Billy Batson estaban en la fila para que les dieran una mesa en “ _Daniel’s_ ”, un restaurante-bar discreto de Fawcett City donde Clark esperaba tener suficiente privacidad y romance al mismo tiempo sin necesidad de llevar a Billy a algún bar de mala muerte donde, si bien no los molestarían, no habría romance alguno.

“¿Son solo usted y su hijo?” inquirió la mesera sin siquiera mirarlos, anotando rápidamente en su libreta mientras los guiaba por las mesas.

El riesgo que atormentaba a Clark, era ese ceño fruncido y puchero de labios que Billy estaba haciendo a lado de él al tiempo que apretaba los puños en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

El mayor riesgo con Billy eran sus hormonas adolescentes que lo hacían arder de furia y, tristemente, dejar a Clark sin ningún tipo de contacto físico por días, a veces semanas.

“Sí, mesa para dos,” respondió Clark con resignación, tratando de ignorar el disgusto de Billy al ser llamado hijo del Kent. Sin embargo, había que ser compresibles con la mesera, después de todo, Clark y Billy tenían el mismo cabello negro y ojos azules, además, Clark en su faceta civil lucia casi suficientemente grande para ser padre de Billy, quien a pesar de tener trece años seguía un par de centímetros abajo e increíblemente delgado, lo que lo hacia ver aun más joven a los ojos de las personas.

“Sinceramente, me estoy hartando de que la gente crea que soy tu hijo,” murmuró Billy con hastió al tiempo que ambos héroes se sentaban en una mesa en la esquina del restaurante, suficientemente alejados de las demás personas para poder hablar sin miedo.

Clark suspiró, reconociendo la mueca en la boca de Billy como la que ponía antes de soltarle un discurso sobre lo molesto que era no poder salir a gusto con su novio y lo ridículo que era seguirle el cuento a la gente sobre ser padre e hijo. El hombre de acero decidió adelantarse al sermón, y es que, si Billy se emocionaba con su discurso, no habría _nada_ de _nada_ después.

Clark era paciente, pero hoy solo quería una linda cita seguida de una buena dosis de contacto físico con su novio.

“Billy, es solo para quitarnos a la mesera de encima, no es tan importante.”

El menor rodó los ojos, “Bueno, eso lo sé, pero igual me molesta.”

“A mí también me molesta, pero no tenemos por qué darle importancia. Lo que ella o los demás digan no afecta nuestra relación y no hay que dejar que nos arruinen la cita.”

Billy alzó una ceja y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, “Santo Dios, estas manipulándome, ¿no es así?”

Clark pasó saliva y sonrió con culpa, “¿Yo? Nunca me atrevería.”

La mesera volvió para dejarles los menús y anotar lo que querían de bebida, una vez que se fue, Billy puso sus codos sobre la mesa y se acercó a Clark de forma coqueta.

“Sabías que me iba a molestar con lo que ella dijo y te adelantaste a ello para ponerte romántico y decir esa cursilería de que no importa lo que otros digan,” Billy batió sus pestañas con falsa inocencia, “Puedo estar pensando mal, pero presiento que tienes intenciones ocultas.”

El mayor le dio un sorbo a su limonada antes de encogerse de hombros, “Tal vez solo estoy tratando de mantener a mi lindo novio de buen humor.”

Billy soltó aire con fuerza antes de echarse para atrás, estirando su cuello y cerrando los ojos, “Estás hablando como Bruce, deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con él.”

“¿Eso que escucho en tu voz son celos, de causalidad?” inquirió Clark con cierta picardía, abriendo el menú para ver más opciones de cena.

“Es una orden.”

Y ambos ojiazules se rieron.

*

*

Tras una cena sin más incidentes, ambos compartían un postre de chocolate cuando, de la nada, Billy se excusó para ir al baño. Lo hizo tan rápido y de tal forma, que Clark no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más y solo vio desparecer al chico por el pasillo que guiaba a los baños públicos del restaurante.

Clark se encogió de hombros y, conforme pasaban los minutos, se terminó el postre él solo, dándose cuenta que Billy debía llevar un tiempo considerable en el baño. Preocupado, llamó a la mesera para pagar en ese instante y, tras haber dejado la propina, caminó por el pasillo hasta que entró al baño de hombres, donde miró alrededor, encontrando a Billy apoyado sobre el lavabo mirando hacia la dirección de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa.

“Te tardaste casi treinta minutos en venir, recuérdame no ir a tu casa cuando esté enfermo, de seguro me muero antes de que se te ocurra ver qué pasa.”

Clark miró alrededor de nuevo, notando que no había nadie más.

“No creo que me hayas traído aquí para hablarme sobre situaciones imaginarias, ¿o sí?” preguntó Clark al tiempo que se acercaba al menor, bajando su cabeza un poco ara que Billy no tuviera que estirar tanto su cuello.

(¿Estaba mal que le gustara tanto lo pequeño y delicado que era Billy?)

“No, la verdad no,” respondió el chico antes de señalar al cubículo de la esquina y moverse seductoramente hacia allá, casi como un gato caminando hacia su presa.

Con una risilla, Clark tomo a Billy con rapidez y ambos aparecieron dentro del cubículo cerrado con llave en cuestión de milisegundos, la espada de Billy colocada sobre la fría pared de mármol a la vez que el kriptoniano colocaba sus labios contra los del menor en un beso profundo pero corto.

“¿Qué te he dicho de usar tus superpoderes en estas situaciones?” le reprendió Billy en un puchero, moviendo su rostro hacia arriba cuando Clark comenzó a depositar besos por su cuello, lamiendo y succionando la blanquecina y suave piel del chico.

“Mmm, lo siento… Bueno, no en realidad,” admitió Clark con arrogancia antes de guardarse los anteojos en el interior del saco para poder perder su rostro en la clavícula de Billy con mayor comodidad.

Cuando el chico soltó un gemido agudo, Clark lo tomó como una señal para continuar, usando una mano para mantener al menor quieto mientras otra bajaba por su cuerpo, deteniéndose momentáneamente en su vientre y colándose bajo la ropa, palpando el vientre plano y caliente, mandando espasmos de placer por el cuerpo del chico y haciendo que Billy soltara suspiros profundos mientras cerraba los ojos.

“Clark… No creo que podamos darnos el lujo del tiempo, no considerando donde estamos,” susurró Billy, abriendo sus ojos y mostrándole a Clark lo oscuro que se veían sus ojos azules debido al deseo.

En el exterior, se escuchó como entraban dos hombres entre risas, entrando a los cubículos del extremo opuesto.

Entonces, a Clark le brillaron los ojos y, de un solo movimiento, bajó los pantalones y ropa interior del chico, dejando expuesto su pequeño y rosado miembro que estaba poniéndose duro y húmedo debido a los besos previos.

“Shhhh, no hagas ruido, mi amor,” susurró Clark en el oído del chico, quien estaba rojo y temblando ligeramente.

(Tan sensible y tan inexperto…)

“Clark, ¿qué vas a…? ¡Ah!” exclamó Billy con sorpresa cuando Clark cubrió todo su miembro con una sola mano, comenzando a estimularlo de forma lenta y tortuosa, haciendo que los ojos de Billy se pusieran cristalinos.

Clark no pudo evitar sonreír y, poniéndose en sus rodillas, le guiño el ojo al chico, “Recuerda, no hagas ruido,” susurró antes de soltar el miembro del menor.

Ahora estaba rojo en lugar de rosado, completamente duro y goteando pre semen; húmedo y resbaloso.

Clark se inclinó aún más, poniendo su boca justo a lado del palpitante miembro al tiempo que sonreía.

Billy, sabiendo lo que pasaría, colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre el cabello del kriptoniano, acariciándole el cabello como si fuera un niño.

Por fin, Clark abrió su boca, sacando su lengua para comenzar a lamer el pene del chico. Lento, con paciencia, saboreando el sabor del chico.

Pasó su lengua por la punta, sujetando el pene con su mano para que Billy se quedara quieto. Luego, comenzó a bajar su lengua, recorriendo toda la extensión del pequeño miembro e arriba a abajo, una y otra vez.

Billy se mordía el labio con fuerza, y de fondo, ambos amantes escucharon como los hombres se lavaban las manos entre risas y una plática que les era ajena.

Cuando la puerta de entrada se escuchó abrir y cerra, Clark tomó el pene de Billy en su boca, metiéndolo todo y mirando directamente a su novio, ahuecando sus mejillas y succionado con fuerza.

“¡Clark…!” gimió Billy mientras jalaba el cabello del mayor, su pene palpitando en la boca húmeda de Clark que lo chupaba con fuerza y experiencia.

El mayor, apiadándose del menor, abrió su boca todavía más, y sujetó las ceras del menor, dándole permiso con la mirada para que hiciera como le placiera.

Billy, con la respiración agitada y rojo hasta las manos, puso sus manos en las orejas de Clark y comenzó a mover sus caderas con rapidez, follando la boca de Clark con su pequeño y tierno pene, gimiendo y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos debido a la sobreestimulación.

Billy se movió errático, entrando y saliendo casi por completo de la boca de Clark, frotando la piel de su miembro contra la lengua y mejillas del mayor, soltando unos agitados _“¡Ah, ah, ah!”_ con la voz un poco muy aguda.

Tras casi tres minutos (que era una cantidad de tiempo excelente para la edad de Billy), el chico se corrió con un gritito ahogado. Clark tragó con facilidad, incluso sonriendo con altanería al ver la vergüenza en el rostro del menor.

Clark dejó ir el pene de Billy con un obsceno _plop_ al sacarlo de su boca y se relamió los labios.

“Buen chico.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
